


cat fur and dog teeth

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he knows what the word for him is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cat fur and dog teeth

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: mentions of vomit, hospitalization, animal death, and you know, vampire bloodlust and eating things and all.

he should be at home but the blood runs down his chin in streaks similar to the claw marks dragging down his arms. he should have worn gloves, he thinks, teeth buried in a warm neck, he shouldn't have let it thrash around so long. he'll have to floss his teeth like his mother says he should, he thinks.

he eats everything, picks the bones clean and feels the meat heavy in his stomach. the taste of blood makes him salivate. he licks his fingers. 

it's not midnight. it's closer to three in the morning, and the only person on the road at this time in a beat-up truck stops and ask him, “are you lost, kid?”

they don't stop as much as screech to a halt at the sight of a boy standing in the middle of the road.

their headlights make him squint. he drops the cat and runs.

he vomits in the forest with dirt, blood, and cat hair all over his clothes. it rains and the water that touches him turns red, the water stings when it hits his arms. he licks the wounds and jerks back when he feels his teeth graze too harshly, too hungrily against his own skin.

he loses his shoes in mud as he runs, somewhere in the direction of home, somewhere in the direction of the end of the earth.

looking back on it, when he had nothing to do but look back until he didn't know what there was to look behind him for, he wants to bury the cat.

at least gather up the bones and dig a hole for them so they wouldn't get crushed into the tar of the road or thrown into a garbage can by a sickened stranger.

he can feel the fur tickling the back of his throat and coughs, coughs, coughs until he's running away again, running from a beat-up truck and the concerned voice of the driver, running past trees and into the rain and wanting to bury himself, too. they'd give him a nice suit and he'd be a faceless ghost with no teeth to rip animals apart.

it was just animals. just. animals.

but oh god would he love to taste that blood again.

then he's a teenager and he starts taking pills, and he still doesn't know why he sucks in his breath and clamps his jaw shut to control whatever is growing out from his gums whenever he smells blood.

he wants to put his lips to paper cuts and swallow, but he grows his first beard and it feels like fur bristling through his skin, like it's clawing its way out to the surface. he can't bear to shave too much of it off.

in the hospital, he escapes sometimes, drinks the fresh air out of the night sky and expands out of the stiffness of the human body. he runs so hard his lungs should collapse, but his heart isn't even beating in the first place.

it's ten at night and he knows what the word for him is. he swallows it down. this one has so much more meat on it, so much more muscle to it. he doesn't think this is the second time he's done this, he feels so much more dried blood on his teeth than there should be after all these years, more scratches on his arms. just animals. 

he chokes and coughs out something white, quickly brushes dirt over it. the woods stare openly down at him, and he knows. knows what the word for him is. knows it wasn't rain that washed the cat blood off of him, made off with the bones and fur like it never happened. knows it wasn't rain, but he watched his skin sew itself back together in a few minutes without touching it.

he scoops back out the tooth from the ground and examines it. there's blood on one end from being pulled out of its gums. both ends from resisting. it's long and yellowish, and smaller than his own when he salivates.


End file.
